


Date Night

by Thewholocked



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Date Night, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Post COHF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewholocked/pseuds/Thewholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus go out on their first date after coming back from the disaster dimension aka hell. Written originally for Malec Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven't posted it in so long! This was suppose to be for malec week but writers block and exams are a bitch.

Alec Lightwood was nervous.

He thought it was stupid to be nervous considering he and Magnus had gotten on dates so often that Alec lost count. But this was their first ‘post-breakup/hell-surviving/almost-losing-each-other -forever’ date and Alec wanted it to be special. Naturally and perhaps unwisely he had gone to Isabelle for advice, his first thought was to go to Jace for help, a thought that made him laugh. Isabelle had been thrilled ofcourse, she made sure to plan every single detail to sheer perfection. It made Alec regret the moment he expressed his concern.

Now he was standing in front of Magnus’s apartment, clad in Jace’s dress shirt and black dress pants which was a little short for him but he thought Magnus wouldn’t mind when he saw how tightly the shirt hugged his sides and how the pants were tight around his hips. The small tie he wore was making him uncomfortable considering there was a nervous lump forming in his throat. Stupid, he thought. The hallway was dimly lit, almost gloomy as if it was reflecting Magnus’s mood. Alec couldn’t blame him, seeing his father again had shaken him up more than all of them seeing a prince of hell.

He breathed in the stale air, letting it settle into his lungs. He was holding bright blue and white flowers mixed in with greens and the scent of too strong perfume made him realize they were probably sprayed with artificial scent. He thought the flowers were a bad idea.

'Shush Magnus would love them,’ Isabelle had retorted.

'I think it’s really sweet,’ Clary had said.

'You should get him chocolates too,’ Jace had suggested. 'Make it say 'I’m sorry we almost died in hell but that doesn’t mean we can’t go out for coffee!' 

Alec’s mind was waiting for Simon to comment before remembering Simon wasn’t there anymore. Guilt gnawed on his chest. The lump in his throat grew and he swallowed against it. He took a deep breath and pressed the buzzer. The speaker cackled. Alec leaned towards it and murmured 'it’s me’ and the door opened. Alec went in. The inside of the apartment was also dimly lit. Magnus had not redecorated it, the once bright walls of the apartment were a dark shade of purple, the painting on the walls seemed to be staring at Alec, Chairman was nowhere in sight. Alec put the flowers in a nearby vase he found his mind telling him to give them to Magnus after greeting him properly. 

Alec walked in further to find Magnus settled on the loveseat, his posture easy, his fingers carelessly playing with the necklace around his neck. He was so deep in thought he didn’t look up when Alec approached so Alec took his time to drink in the sight of Magnus. He looked less tired these days, the bags under his eyes disappearing, his mascara coated lashes dusting his cheeks. A few days before even Magnus’s makeup didn’t hide the affect the trip had on Magnus’s health. It made Alec’s heart ache, seeing Magnus like this. He couldn’t bear looking at a Magnus who wasn’t laughing, making snarky comments or doing things with the enthusiasm that never failed to impress Alec.

 Alec wanted to kiss him so bad. 

'Magnus?’ He asked, startling Magnus out of his thoughts. 

'Hm?’ He looked up and his face lit up with a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 'Alec, you made it!’

'Evidently,’ Alec grinned taking a hold of Magnus’s hand and his boyfriend let himself be pulled from the chair so he was standing infront of Alec. Alec wasted no time and leaned in for a kiss. 

It started out as a slow, a little tentative kiss but it gradually grew deeper when Alec bit Magnus’s bottom lip asking for permission. Magnus opened his mouth, granting it. Alec explored Magnus’s mouth teasing him with his tongue. His heart lurched in his chest, his body ached for more. Alec’s hands reached the sides of Magnus’s shirt and gripped the fabric tightly in his hand. Magnus made a little sound at the back of his throat and stepped back, his mouth was pink and swollen from the kiss. Alec swallowed and tried to steady his breathing. He loved the effect Magnus had on him, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

 'If we don’t stop now we’ll miss our tables,’ Magnus reminded him, his fingers finding their way on Alec’s cheeks and stroking the cheekbone making Alec shiver. Alec thought the look in Magnus’s eyes was almost longing. Was it possible to long for something you already had? But Alec already knew the answer to that. He managed a soft smile and hoped the date would go well.

(It was a disaster of course but seeing Magnus laughing delightedly at the mess they’d manage to get themselves into, Alec found it hard to complain about it.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alecbluewood on tumbr!


End file.
